Blanket of Stars
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: Just a short cheezy fluff one-shot between Cole and Kai. Just...read to find out what little happens. (If get more than five reviews I will re-write) Enjoy! Warning: Kai/Cole paring aka LavaShipping


Blanket of Stars

Kai stares at the sky, ignoring the rocking of the boat beneath him that was soaring through the clouds. He had been asleep, but woke up and decided to watch the stars. It was something he barely ever got to do anymore. The fire ninja's last moment with the stars was when his father was alive, they'd always set up a pile of blankets in the truck bed and fall asleep under the caring blanket of the night. He didn't do that anymore. Nya came out occasionally back then, but it was a father-son type thing the two blacksmiths had going on. No one would ever come out to join him if he offered to anyways, they were asleep too.

Or so, he thought.\

"Kai?" A voice asked, followed by a yawn.

The brunette jumped up, swirling around, glaring at the intruder, "Wha-Cole?"

Cole stared at him with a tired expression, his eyes half closed, hair a mess, shoulders slumped forwards, and arms dangling at his sides uselessly. The raven blinked a few times, before nodding with another yawn. Kai straightens up, a light blush touching his cheeks at the thought of him being caught.

"Oh. What are you doing up?" He asked.

Cole smirked, "I should be asking you the same thing." The spiky haired boy rolls his amber eyes, awaiting a answer still. "You woke me up."

"How?"

"Uh…you kinda, ya'know, _tripped_ over me on your way out, stupid." The raven replied with a small smile.

Kai's blush darkened, "S-sorry, jeez."

After a moment of silence Cole spoke up, looking up at the night sky, "What were you doing out here? It's cold."

"Uhm, I was…staring at the stars? It kinda helps me relax," After the blank expression Cole gave him he explained in a rushed whisper. "My dad and I used to do this before he…died."

"Oh. _Oh_." Cole frowns at his boyfriend, "You could get sick-"

"-Do you want to stay out here with me?" Kai asked quickly.

It was Cole's turn to blush, "O-oh, sure. Um…I've never done this before…"

Kai laughed, "It's easy, just…slip in here…" He instructed, slipping into the sleeping bag he had sprawled out on the boats deck.

After a moments hesitation, the earth ninja slid easily into the small sleeping bag with Kai, their sides pressed together. Cole shivered, pulling Kai closer to him. Kai smiles softly, pressing his head against the other's chest.

"See, it's simple." Kai said quietly. "Just…look at the stars."

Cole nods, his grey-green eyes drifting to the bright little balls of gas that spotted the blue sky. Ten minutes, and Cole turns his gaze down upon his taller, older boyfriends face, that was resting only meters away from his own. Kai had moved so that Cole was tucked against his side perfectly molding together. Though…he was fast asleep now. Cole rolled his eyes, pressing a chaste kiss to his nose, before snuggling closer and falling asleep himself.

"_Should we wake them up?" Jay asked._

_Nya most likely smirked, "Nah, but I'm gonna take a picture though, scrap book opportunity, never pass it by." A soft click from a camera. "Perfect."_

"_I hope they're sleeping good, it's cold out here." Zane says synthetically._

_A clang, most likely Jay slapping Zane upside the head, "No duh they're fine! Cole's all snuggled against a freaking heater!"_

_Nya giggles, "Well, his own personal heater. They're like…molded together. I don't think you can get any closer."_

"_Want to bet, Nya?" Jay asked, a laugh escaping him._

"_Mmmm…nice offer but…naw, I'll pass." Nya says while muffling a giggle._

_A gasp, "W-what? Nya, dares to say no to Jay?! You'll pay for that!" A bunch of thumping feet and laughter followed as the two played tag around the deck._

"_Sorry my brothers, they're…in that mood again." Zane chuckled, knowing they couldn't hear him. "Have fun you two."_

**!THE END!**

**I'd like to dedicate the watching the stars idea to my father (because it's Memorial Day), when we used to set up a bed in your truck and fall asleep after finding constellations. Love you! **

**Anyways, this idea popped into my head so I decided to type it immediately, getting my creative juices flowing. Just a fluffy one shot I guess. **


End file.
